1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording method for recording high-quality images at high speed on a recording medium having no or low ink-absorbing property.
2. Related Art
A typical ink-jet recording apparatus such as one disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-126952 is equipped with a pre-heating lamp and a blower to dry ink. The pre-heating lamp heats driving rollers, and the driving rollers heat a recording medium before the recording medium passes through a printing zone. The blower heats the recording medium in the printing zone by applying strong air toward the recording medium immediately after completion of printing.
However, an apparatus that uses a typical drying unit cannot print high-quality images at high speed by an ink jet recording technique on a recording medium, such as a cast paper for offset printing or a plastic film, that has a significantly low ink-absorbing property. For example, nonuniformity in line width (beading) occurs when ruled lines are printed, and color nonuniformity and mixing of different colors (color bleeding) occur when a solid image is printed.